Naruto vs Sakura and Sasuke
by Crystal Avatar
Summary: [Rated T for MILD LANG, MILD VIOL] The fight of the century... Naruto finally takes on the SakuraxSasuke pairing and finally poses his thoughts to them straight up. Things are going to get hot. ON HOLD
1. The Best Gifts Come From Within

**Naruto vs. Sasuke and Sakura **

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer: All relevant character/place names etc. don't belong to me. They belong to a very powerful man named Kishimoto Masahi!**

**A/N: This should be in the disclaimer too, but oh well; the words are close enough, aren't they? Okay, listen up, children! This story is not for you who would be too easily influenced by such a morally disgusting story. This story is primal and violent, socially grotesque and would never survive in a civilization as err, civilized, as ours. You read on at your own risk- exposed to the ranting of an insane man! Good luck!**

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Prologue – "The Best Gifts Come From Within"

* * *

"Ouch…" 

A new decoration had been painted on my arm. It was a long, wet and narrow slit of crimson that ran down from my left shoulder bone, down the left side of my chest, missing my nipple by a centimeter, and ending just at the top where my stomach should be at the bottom of my ribs. It was a shallow flesh wound and it was still fresh, dripping blood and made my uniform red and sticky from the inside. It seared messages of pain into my eyes, because just looking at it already made me envision the horrible scar it would form into. If it had been any deeper it could have ripped into my vital organs inside- my heart, an artery or my liver- who knows?

But no- I was not granted the sweet escape of death by another sword.

No, "That bastard kept me alive," I cursed through my clenched teeth.

Why? Was it some sick thought he had that I'd bear this humiliation for the rest of my life? Would I be forever cursed to wear this horrendous dead slit of skin across my heart? He even _smiled _at what he had done- this bastard who never felt emotion now felt compelled to smile at this blemish he stitched into my chest…

"That bastard!"

The small clearing I sat in echoed around everywhere for miles the sound of my fury. My pure, unbridled rage. How I hated that stupid, dark-haired, arrogant fool. How I hated him so much. At least here, near the brook, I was alone except for the sound of wandering water. All my life I had been condemned to coming here- my private sanctuary: a small clearing of shallow grass, a shallow brook for washing my face in, trees to give me shade.

I had always come here for the same reason: I had always been afraid. I had always ran here after I just couldn't take the other students calling me names, playing mean pranks on me.

I had always escaped here after that fool, Sasuke, had injured my pride, as he had now.

And I had always found my way here, heart-broken and distraught, after that pink-haired lady, whom I was totally aware of was totally in love with Sasuke, had always rejected me.

I dipped my hands into the stream and let the ribbons of red wash off my fingers. Then, with fresh water, I rubbed again at my naked chest; trying to preserve what cleanliness my skin had left. I looked up at the trees and bit down at the pain I was inflicting on myself.

"I am _so sick _of this life."

Suicide? Maybe.

No.

I had a better idea.

Revenge.

' All my life I'd been feeling sorry for myself. I'd been putting myself down in front of that dog, Sasuke, and his little groupie, Sakura. I'll show them. Someone has to pick up that arrogant smirk of his and shove it up where the sun don't shine.'

Who's Sakura, you say? Well, to put it simply, Sakura has always, I mean, _was once, _the girl of my dreams. The young woman I desired and thought about all the damn time. A pink-haired girl whose age was roughly the same as Sasuke's and mine. A nice girl with a nice attitude, but she's always been lacking in one department: judgment. Why were all girls like that? Blind and… so… _stupid?_ But her chance had passed. No more…

No more would I forgive her blindness and tell myself it wasn't there. No more denial.

All my life Sasuke has always been the favorite- the one student of our clan who had excelled in nearly every test of the ninja that our teachers had posed, while I had always been made out to be the loser, the contrast that lent Sasuke even more glory. Well, now I'm tired of all of it. All my life Sakura has always held Sasuke closer to her heart than any other boy who would have treated her a whole world better. Well I can't put up with that any more, either.

I stood up and grinded my teeth. The wound hurt more than I thought.

That was when a familiar feeling rushed over me…

And it was during those moments when I saw, deep inside, with eyes buried deep underneath my body, a golden animal, a demon with fiery eyes. It called to me, crying a strange song.

Then, as sudden as it had begun, it ended.

"What the…?"

But the vision was one I had had many times before in dreams and idle thought- it was something I was already used to anyway, frightful things that didn't scare me anymore. I had become numb to them. It was easier to feel that way because now, my rage burnt higher than ever.

It reached a new level, I could tell, as I went back to thinking in how many different ways I could strangle the life out of Sasuke and the tears out of his girlfriend, Sakura.

Then the vision, this time clearer and crisper than before, struck again. The golden animal, which seemed to resemble a fox, was calling to me, begging me to come close enough to touch it. To be lost in the infinite power it promised. Inside, I looked closer, deeper within myself, something I could not do before and saw what it was. A golden fox with many tails.

Somewhere at this point I felt that the vision would not have revealed itself to me until _it _chose the right time. Was I really experiencing all this? Was all this just some hallucination? No, I didn't think so. It felt incredibly profound… it felt like a hidden source of great power.

And the feeling only grew and increased with every draw of my breath, with every new thought of hate, pain and suffering- of what I would do to the villagers when I returned.

The fox asked me to some very naughty things.

The fox asked me to slaughter everyone who had ever said mean things to me. To make them beg for forgiveness, then to rob them of their lives- a mercy I would be willing to grant after they had turned my life into a complete hell of misery, which was something infinitely worse.

And at that moment, I felt my back hit something hard. I realized I had fallen over backwards on to the floor after the violent shivers the demon fox had begun sending through my system. The pain became unbearable but I could not hear myself screaming with human ears- I tried desperately to open my eyes and run from the moaning animal, whose cries were becoming sharper and angrier, but it felt as if they had been frozen shut.

And at that moment, which I could imagine as only having been felt as a few seconds in the real world, the fox pumped knowledge, years of ninja training into my mind. I had always been second, at best, to Sasuke, but now the fox showed me why- every little mistake I had made and what I should have thought to do. Techniques the masters were yet to teach us and yet never will. Dangerous techniques and ones that seemed impossible to perform. Philosophies and doctrines of ancient ninja were fused into my soul, my very core of existence.

It felt to me that to summon fire from my ki would be as simple as breathing. But just when I thought the fox was done with my body, it taught me more and newer methods for releasing and expressing my energy. My mind couldn't take much longer of this and I could feel it starting to jar, like a balloon that had been overfilled with water and was about to burst.

I clenched invisible fists and bit down harder than ever before. I cried for it to stop.

"Stop! Leave me alone! What the hell are you? Leave me alone! Leave me- ahhhh!"

And then it stopped.

It must've been sometime before I awoke because the moon was already in the sky high above me, staring down at me with what felt like pity. The long cut that Sasuke's blade had given me that morning was still there, hardening into some awful scab that would hurt in the morning. But what surprised me when I looked down was not the thousands of new scratches all over my body when I woke up, but the tone and size of several of my muscles. Things I had not noticed before. I brushed my hair aside to see that my chest had seemingly risen off its bones! All of it was incredible- the physical transformations I had undergone.

Then I realized that I was brushing my hair aside.

My _new _hair was long, and, what more; it had changed color to jet-black: a color not much different from that of my most hated rival, Sasuke. The tips of my new long mane reached down towards my collarbone, a fury of spikes and tresses at random places. It seemed even more chaotic than my last hairstyle as I looked into the surface of the nearby water to mirror my face in the moonlight.

But none of this could have even come close to shocking me after I noticed what was behind me, lying innocently on the ground.

A slender, golden katana, half hidden behind a black sheath that seemed to be made out of snake scales. Its hilt was decorated immensely, almost superfluously, with several sculpted tails like that of a fox jumping out of the end of it. It was beautiful. And it was calling me.

I wandered over, noticing that my feet could no longer make a sound against the tough grass and swooped up the sword into my new, longer fingers. I held it then and there for the first time, but at that same moment, it felt that I had trained with the same weapon ever since I was born. I felt at one with it, like it was my metallic brother.

I drew it fully from its sheath and it smiled at me. I smiled back, and slid it back into it's covering.

Then I realized I had no idea what was going on.

Panic seemed to crawl over my heart for a second, before I leapt up into the branches of a nearby tree and froze there, standing atop the highest section, staring at all the forest coated in night. I was taken back by the awe of my new allowances, of what my new body could do.

Panic no longer had any room in my thoughts. There was only excitement and anxiety to discover new capabilities and realize my new potentials.

'The fox had done all this to me,' I thought sweetly.

But had it granted me all these powers for free? The only request I could hear coming from it, for now I hear it's voice clear and crisp, distinct and belonging to another being besides myself, even with my eyes closed, was that I satisfy my urge to strike fear in all those that had put me down back at the village. Sakura and Sasuke would pay most of all, and not even by death, initially, anyway. I'd have to play with them with my new powers.

And I'd have to enjoy every moment of it.

It was at that moment that I realized I had done something very liberating.

I promised to free the fox inside me. To lend my body to it: not just as a prison, but also as a home. A center through which it could express it's own energies and thoughts.

I promised it a hundred times in gratitude.

Then, I looked towards where the village burned, sending small plumes of smoke into the sky, buried within the trees a couple of miles away. I remembered faintly that it had taken me a day to hike up to here, but my powerful, new legs told me that at the new pace I was guaranteed to be running at, I would reach the village within an hour of endless sprinting.

I felt a warm lump of excitement sear a hole through my stomach.

I would make that boy regret covering my heart behind a scar.

And I would make that pink-haired bimbo regret choosing him over me.

I shed the jacked that covered my upper body- no longer will I hide my chest in shame, for I would want all my victims to see the scar that Sasuke had put on me, a mark of the beginning of their apocalypse. I laughed a laugh that made me feel powerful and alone.

Then I began running back home.

**A/N: Please RNR if you'd like to see more. Thanks!**


	2. Unholy Alliance

**Naruto vs. Sasuke and Sakura **

**By: Crystal Avatar**

**Disclaimer: All relevant character/place names etc. don't belong to me. They belong to a very powerful man named Kishimoto Masahi!**

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! The story gets to survive another chapter and I really liked Drolkrad's comment about this being an _evil-Naruto fiction_. It sure is!**

C.A

Punctuation Notes

"Talking" 'Thinking' SFX (Author comments)

* * *

Chapter One – "Unholy Alliance"

* * *

Things were rapidly becoming darker in the forest, a pure reflection of what was happening deep inside my soul. Second thoughts and doubts clouded me, but a consistency rang through- I had to return home, at least to show my old 'friends' what I had become.

I wanted to show Sasuke and Sakura that they had some serious company now.

I had been leaping through branches, skirting over dirt paths and rocky obstacles, heading in a straight line back towards my home village, Konohagakure. 'That's where Sasuke and Sakura would be waiting for me,' I thought to myself.

And as I surrounded myself in these thoughts of what I intended to do and show to them, of what I was going to ask them and how I would harangue them both, something in the corner of my eye blinked. I detected someone close ahead of me, standing directly on my path. A still figure, not very big or old either.

"Hey!" The figure cried out suddenly, a dark silhouette standing amongst the backdrop of trees. It seemed like he had been standing there without moving for a while, as if expecting my approach towards the village. I saw that there could be no harm in inspecting his motives.

I slowed down and dragged my flight-like sprint, easily dropping down a couple of yards away from him. He sat down on the ground when he saw me approach and tended to a small fire he had been building for the night. I remained silent and waited for him to speak.

"Another traveler in the woods? Where are you going and why are you in such a rush? Has something happened at Konohagakure? I've just come from there. What news, stranger?"

His voice was calm, but genuinely curious. He did not appear at all afraid of the aura of power I imagined myself to be exhibiting. Perhaps the fox had made me unbearably arrogant too.

"I'm going there to _make _something happen," I replied enigmatically. "Who are you and what are _you _doing out here?"

I examined him with darkened eyes. Later I would be told that they had turned from light blue to a darker shade that seemed indistinguishable between black and the color of the dark sky.

He had long dark hair that rolled down to his shoulders and two eyes for narrow slits, and when they opened I could only imagine how a snake's mouth would look when it hissed. A hideous, evil grin seemed permanently plastered to his face as if I had come to bring him good news of a slaughter or a war starting somewhere. I smelt evil waft out of this man and his dark feelings seemed almost comparable to the rage that I stank the air with.

"My name is Orochimaru and I am not your enemy. I had another one of my own go into Konohagakure a few days ago to find someone for me. His name is Yakushi Kabuto and he had been sent to find someone named Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wow, that concerns me a lot," I replied, already bored with what this old-seeming man had to say to me. I could not see why he was telling me any of this, but I had the strange feeling that my bumping into him was no coincidence and that it was worth listening to his words.

"Does it?" he seriously wondered, ignoring my sarcasm.

"Well, you better tell your friend that his search might become a bit difficult for him after I murder that ignorant, little worm. He'll taste my sword first, then you can have him for whatever you want."

"Intriguing. Who do you think you are- a man that can defeat Sasuke…? He's no pushover, I have observed. I have been informed that out of all his rivals only one has ever come close to equaling him. But even then, his competition is stiff and not guaranteed."

"What is this rival's name," I asked him, a grin creeping down my lip.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Is he powerful, Orochimaru?" I wanted to see what he thought about me.

"Humph, not very likely. I don't feel he is anywhere near as threatening to anything as Sasuke seems to be. How his reputation as Sasuke's greatest rival came about I will never know."

My hands came up in front of me to deliver what I had to say to him next.

"Then I will show you."

I let my right hand snake around and feel for the hilt of the golden sword dangling above my shoulders. I drew the blade in one fluid motion and stared ahead at the dark man.

"On guard!" I warned.

Orochimaru didn't reply to me. He dipped his head to one side and simply smiled, waiting for my attack. I would make the next ignorant pig after Sasuke pay for his insult.

I charged forward with my sword in front of me, ready to dish the damage. Then his hands came together and began preparing a seal. I recognized what it was instantly- he was trying to perform the _Kanashibari no Jutsu _(Temporary Paralysis Technique) and stop me in my tracks. Tough chance, I thought, as I swung my sword down heavily and cast the _Kaze no Yaiba _(Blade of Wind), sending a surge of sharp air towards him and ruffling him up enough to disrupt his motions. He cursed loudly, but his smile returned immediately.

"Strong move- the blade of wind. I had heard that only Baki of The Hidden Sands could perform that technique. You intrigue me to no end!"

His retaliation came quick and suddenly. He began to perform an extreme and desperate technique, possibly to see how I would react and how good my skills as a ninja were.

I'm sure that by surviving it I'd be able to prove to him that I was a pretty damn capable ninja. That's when an arousing thought entered my mind- an opportunity to really insult him.

I stood still and smiled, waiting for him to finish his move, not unlike what he had done to me.

His technique, I recognized straight away: the _Chidori _(One Thousand birds). This would be funny, I thought, and ironic, seeing as it was a move I had heard that the Uchiha clan could perform.

I performed a similarly complicated hand gesture and held my palm out rigidly and gracefully.

It was a look of pity and surprise shock I saw on his face soon afterward when his thundering fist collapsed on itself. The massive chakra buildup from his hand imploded, sending him reeling backwards across the ground.

'The implosion _must've _killed you, desperate, pitiful fool,' I thought to myself.

Orochimaru lay still and did not move for some time. I nearly thought I was correct, until I heard him laughing from his lying down position. He quickly looked up at me, then brought his head back to the ground because the next burst of laughter he threw out was simply too violent to contain. He was ecstatic, exited beyond all normal boundaries.

I had no idea how he had managed to survive his own powerful blow. And why was he laughing so much? Why did he seem to bawl and scream with intense pleasure?

"I REALLY like you," he finally announced, bringing himself to his feet and dusting himself off. He loosed a few more rapid chuckles and muffled laughs before he smiled at me with genuine glee. This really was one sick bastard I just had to say.

"How did you survive?" I asked him, brushing my brow.

"I have trained in many techniques with many great masters for longer than you can bother to imagine, but you… you are incredible. It's like you managed to change yourself seemingly overnight. How did you become so powerful in such a short time? If we were to fight with our current capabilities, we would never, believe me, never finish a fight."

Something inside me kind of believed what he said.

"You know who I am?" I grunted with a sneer.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Your hair, your eyes and even your body have changed immensely, but I can sense the demon fox burning within you," he replied, smiling and amazed.

I was impressed that he had managed to guess my identity. I slid the golden sword carefully back into the scabbard behind me.

"You even wield the sword of the demon fox," he remarked, noticing the hilt of my blade. "You have become something else entirely but I can still see how your mischievous prankster nature has finally matured into an arrogant and cruel killer nature. Essentially, your spirit is still there, Naruto, I can sense it. How did you manage to release the fox's power?"

"That's great old man, but I'm getting really bored of this. You have too many questions and I simply don't have any time for small talk." I was eager to leave. He had already stated that he could never win against me and that would be all I'd need from him for insulting my strength.

The old Naruto's strength, that is.

His face suddenly drooped down and became gloomy at the first mention of me leaving him. The excitement and glee rushed out of his face like blood from his pale cheeks.

"Wait! Don't leave!" He begged. "I know why you are going into that village and the truth is I may be able to help you! I know what you seek to do…"

I turned my face to him and brushed a black lock of hair from my brow.

"You seek to destroy your rival once and for all. You seek to destroy Sasuke."

"There is no way you'd be able to help me. My abilities have surpassed your own."

He sidestepped the insult and replied, "But perhaps the Hokage can still defeat you if you made too much of a ruckus in their town. If you don't watch your actions, you may find that they are too much for you to handle. Even if they were able to recognize you, it may already be too late. Don't let your new powers blind you from your limits. You are still new to this to world. You may have been reborn, but you are still a baby."

"What? And you are saying you have what it takes to defeat a Hokage?"

"I have trained under one for a long time," he claimed, failing to mention that he had even attempted to fight against Tsunade.

"This is useless."

By now I was trying to kill the issue. I had a score to settle and that score lay with Sasuke for now, back at Konohagakure. The Hokage paid little to my thoughts, right now.

I turned around to leave, searching for a high branch to leap towards.

"You don't know this yet, Naruto, but we are _very _alike. You will see also that our goals are aligned and we essentially want the same thing. That's why I'm going to be watching you from now on and assist you from the shadows whenever I have too."

"I don't need your help."

"And when the time comes," he went on, "I know you will help me, Great Naruto."

"Great Naruto… that's a first. I like the sound of that."

I scoffed at him, hardly believing what he had said. I turned around and gave him no more room to speak and, as I felt his eyes burn into my back, I leapt up into the trees and disappeared from his camping spot as quickly as I could.

Soon, through endless running, I could sense him no longer.

Orochimaru had long disappeared from my interests. He was just a crazy man who thought he was tough. As I continued to fly through the trees, two goals ran through my head.

One, destroy Sasuke, but not before extremely humiliating him. Old school style.

Two, make Sakura cry like a little girl. I wanted to break her heart, to make her feel the anguish and depression she had put me through so many times without knowing it.

Maybe I'd destroy her too, depending on how annoyed I'd become.

Soon, I promised myself, the entire world will fear me, not mock me. Soon everyone's lips will be turned towards me, begging me for mercy on their lives.

And on all those very lips, they will all call me, "Great Naruto."

**A/N: Please RNR, readers! Just one is enough to make me write another chapter!**


End file.
